Simple and Clean
by star.everlasting
Summary: Because when you're walking away, you can't hear someone telling you not to go. NaminéxRoxas, SoraxKairi
1. Prologue

Simple and Clean

by ladyknight75822

I am on a rooooooollllllll, two KH stories in two days. BOOYAH. :] Yes, this is going to be my first chaptered KH story...I'm completely obsessed with it (AGAIN) after forever. Haha. Anyway. I've got some GREATTTT ideas for this fic, and I'm really excited to write more =) Stay tuned?

If anyone wants to read my first one (NaminéxRoxas), it's on my profile (called "Reflections").

Disclaimer: Own nothing but storyline.

* * *

"Look!"

A cute little girl of about five brushed her blond bangs back with her tiny hands held up the comparatively large sketchbook in her hands. Another girl and two boys looked at the drawing she held up.

It depicted four people- one obviously herself, with the blond hair and somewhat pale blue eyes. The other three resembled her friends- the girl next to her had firey red hair and even paler blue eyes than the first. Short, brown hair was seen on the boy next to her, stunning ocean blue eyes staring out at you from the depiction. Finally, the one who seemed like his twin stood next to him. His shorter locks were a lighter shade of brown, his eyes the exact color.

The little girl with the red hair squealed in delight.

"Nami!" she gushed, running over to wrap her short arms around her friend. The proud artist smiled in response, giggling.

"Kaiwee!" she answered adorably. 'Kaiwee' looked up, her eyes dancing. The two girls smiled at each other before turning to the two boys who stood nearby.

"Fwends forever?" the blond asked, her innocent eyes wide with question.

"Forever!" the boy with the chocolate spikes agreed, running up to them.

"Group hugggg!" the redhead squealed again. The other boy's eyes widened.

"Wait for meeee!" he cried as his friends laughed.

Then, she woke up. Cold sweat beaded her forehead as she tried to slow her breathing, letting the cool night breeze from the balcony drift in. Naminé lifted her head, then, with a sigh, lay back down.

It's been ten years.

Reaching under her bed, she knew the exact place where she kept everything- all her old sketchbooks, old pencil cases and unused sketch and notepads. Expertly, her hands found the object they were looking for, pulling it back up to prop up on Naminé's stomach. The old, worn, leather cover opened slowly at her gentle touch, old drawings and sketches slowly rustling by as memories flooded her mind with each picture.

Suddenly, she stopped. Her right index finger trailed gently upon the worn page, up to the faces of the people in the image.

It depicted four people- one obviously herself, with the blond hair and somewhat pale blue eyes. The other three resembled her friends- the girl next to her had firey red hair and even paler blue eyes than the first. Short, brown hair was seen on the boy next to her, stunning ocean blue eyes staring out at you from the depiction. Finally, the one who seemed like his twin stood next to him. His shorter locks were a lighter shade of brown, his eyes the exact color.

A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth before she turned the page.

Darkness filled the empty spaces, and one could see the shadow of someone in a dark cloak with spiky hair slowly walking away with his back to her.

* * *

Feedback? I want to know how it's going so far. Thank you!


	2. Meeting

Simple and Clean

by ladyknight75822

Sorry for the delay! I was in Arizona for ten days . hopefully this (really short) chapter was okay! Still don't have a set plot in mind, but working on it =)

Disclaimer: Own nothing but storyline.

* * *

Kairi turned around, smiling as she heard someone calling her name. That was, until she saw the dark circles under her eyes and completely dead expression on her naturally pale face.

"Nam?" she asked carefully, putting a hand on Naminé's shoulder. The girl snapped from her trance, shaking her head.

"Morning, Kairi!" she greeted cheerfully. Kairi frowned.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Naminé sighed and nodded, looking towards the parking lot. "Where's Sora?" she asked, looking around for her chocolate-haired friend.

Frowning slightly, the redhead shook her head.

"Maybe something came up. He should be here soon...I would know if anything happens," she gently reminded Naminé, smiling. Naminé nodded again, remembering the connection the two Keyblade masters had. It was uncanny; weird. But it was their special bond, and personally, she found the two of them absolutely adorable (even if Kairi and Sora wouldn't say so themselves).

Breathing out another sigh, her attention was captured as dark portals appeared, three figures stepping from it. Their dark cloaks covered their bodies completely, hoods over their heads. That was, until the tallest one pulled it back, the two flanking him following through with the action to their own hoods. Wild, flaming red hair appeared, and piercing green eyes scanned the area.

"Well...Xion _did _tell us it was here..." he mused before his eyes settled onto Naminé and Kairi. His lips curled into a sneer. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the bratty Keyblade holder and her little witch friend."

"Axel," Kairi hissed.

"Oh man, she looks mad!" the blond next to Axel mocked, laughing.

"Demyx." This time, the word sounded like a growl.

"Roxas?" he asked, turning to his friend.

Naminé felt her heart stop.

_Roxas._

He looked at the two girls with ice-cold blue eyes momentarily before looking away.

"And what brings you two to Twilight Town?" Axel almost sneered, ignoring Roxas. Kairi's eyes narrowed.

"Shouldn't we be the ones asking you what got you out of that hellhole?"

"Hey! Castle Oblivion isn't a hellhole!" Demyx cried, childishly rebuking her.

"Oh yeah?" the girl growled. Her arm was in position to draw her keyblade...and would have if Naminé hadn't run forward to grab her arm.

"Kairi, don't start a fight!" she whispered quickly.

"Let's just go and finish the job," Roxas' voice cut through, his tone emotionless. His firey-haired friend looked at him, smirking devilishly.

"All right. Let's finish it and then go hang around at the bar," he suggested, stretching his arms. "Nothing to do back at the Castle anyway."

Demyx laughed and shot the two girls a teasing smile before the three Organization members ran off down the street.

"Troublemakers!" Kairi fumed. "I need to tell Sora they're in town! Who knows what trouble they'll cause?"

"Calm down, Kairi. It's not like you and Sora can take them on alone," Naminé mumbled slightly. She felt something sting the back of her eyes.

"Yeah, but still! They're up to no go...Nam? Naminé?" Kairi's eyes took in her friend's slumped shoulders and bowed head. Immediately, she enveloped her friend in a tight hug. "Nam Nam! Stay strong!" she pleaded, gently stroking her friend's back with her hand.

It's been ten years, but Naminé's attitude towards her friends never changed, even towards Roxas.

Especially Roxas.

Even after he left them.

* * *

Yes, short, I know. R&R pleaseeee? =)


End file.
